


The Layers Between Us

by ozuma



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuma/pseuds/ozuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill is no stranger to wearing a mask. Whether she liked it or not, her entire life was crafting elaborate facades for herself in order to get by.</p><p>And she knows that he’s wearing a mask, too. But she’s always wondered just how many he’s crafted for himself. Each time she sees him, she feels that she gets a little bit more of a glimpse underneath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Layers Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is something I've wanted to write for ages, but didn't think I was up to it. Until I got a bit more confident and came back to it.
> 
> I'M SO EXCITED TO WRITE THIS. I've been wanting to write Alvin/Presa for ages. Pre-canon, of course. I've always had the headcanon that they were into some really kinky stuff back when they were in a relationship. And uh... here it is.
> 
> I see this as taking place around the middle of the time they were together? Though I don't know if canon says how long they were together for.
> 
> I also headcanon Alvin liking to be topped by women in bed, which made writing this really interesting.

Jill is no stranger to wearing a mask. Whether she liked it or not, her entire life was crafting elaborate facades for herself in order to get by.

Even now as she glances down at the man lying naked in the bed a few feet away, she wears a mask. Though at least this one is something she can have fun with. And it’s a mask she chose for herself for once.

“Such a good boy,” Jill croons quietly as she approaches the bed.

As always, that seems to have the desired effect. She hasn’t even touched him, and he’s already fully erect. His cock sits flush against his bare stomach as he lies still on the bed.

She stops by the side of the bed and bends down to whisper into his ear, “Might not want to get ahead of yourself, Al. Otherwise we won’t get to the _really_ fun part.”

That earns her an enthusiastic moan from Alvin. Not that he can do much else with the gag in his mouth. The blindfold and old scarf to keep his hands tied together to the headboard behind him just add to their elaborate setup. To be honest, Jill had never really given much thought much to this kind of thing, though she supposes that has more to do with how her past partners were usually men she was seducing for secrets. She’d never imagined how truly enjoyable foreplay could be with someone who knew how to have a good time. Not until she met Al. Al is unlike anyone she’s ever met.

She discovered rather quickly that he loved to have a woman on top of him in bed. Curious, Jill pushed him further to see where he would draw the line. They never seemed to get to that point, however, which is what led to where they were at the moment. Besides his gag, blindfold, and tied arms, his ankles were also tied to the bed posts on either side. Just enough that he could spread his legs a fair amount. Jill needed space to work, after all.

While she had Alvin strip completely before tying him up, she still has on her clothes from work. A simple skirt and blouse with a lush shawl draped over her shoulders. She’s already put the shawl away. What she was still wearing would soon follow.

“It’s a shame you can’t see me right now. I know you love taking off my bra for me.” After taking off her blouse, she makes a show of audibly undoing the clasp on her bra and letting it drop to the floor with a soft, muffled noise. Her skirt joins soon after; leaving her in just her under garments. “I’m wearing your favorite, too. The black lacy one that gives a nice view.” Her tone is downright sultry and she knows it drives Alvin crazy.

Alvin tries to say something through his gag, but it comes out completely unintelligible.

Jill walks to the end of the bed and sits down in the area between Alvin’s splayed legs.

“What was that, Al? I didn’t quite catch you, there.” She chuckles as she gets on her knees and crawls closer to Alvin. As she does, she runs one hand up his right thigh gently. Just enough to ghost across his skin. He struggles against the bonds on his ankles in an effort to convince Jill to stop teasing, but it doesn’t work.

“Ohhh? It looks like you want something.” She presses down firmly with her fingers and starts tracing a line upward. The closer she gets to Alvin’s neglected area of interest, the louder his muffled moans become. “You always have been impatient, haven’t you, Al?”

Her fingers stop at the top of his thigh. Alvin rolls his hips up again with a groan from beneath his gag.

Jill giggles. She can’t help thinking how cute he looks like this. “Oh right, I suppose you want me to do something for you?”

Alvin nods his head furiously.

“But that means you have to pay me back after, right? It’s only fair that way.” She smiles as Alvin nods again.

Accepting that as a yes, she bends down slightly so that she can close a slender hand around Alvin’s throbbing erection.

“Already this hard, are you? You’re hopeless,” she teases with a laugh before lowering herself to dart her tongue out to tease the head. Alvin’s muffled cry just coaxes her on further. She takes the head into her mouth and starts teasing it with her tongue; swirling it around and dipping it into the slit. She briefly wonders if she should have taken off the blindfold for this part but figures that it’s probably better this way.

It’s not long before Jill takes Alvin’s entire cock into her mouth until her lips are pressing up against the base. By now she knows that Alvin prefers it when she quickly swallows his cock rather than keeping it in her mouth to suck. And just as expected, Alvin lets out a low groan from deep in his throat in response. He tries moving his hips, but Jill is pressing them down firmly with her other hand. She had long since figured out how to suppress her gag reflex and doesn’t even wince as Alvin’s cock hits the back of her throat. She keeps him there for a moment before starting to hum around him. She can feel Alvin shiver while he futilely attempts to push in further. Deciding to indulge him, she pushes downward just a bit further, taking Alvin’s cock into her throat.

Alvin’s muffled shout is all she needs to hear to know she’s gotten him exactly where she wants him. She pulls back all at once, Alvin’s cock sliding out of her mouth.

Grunting with displeasure, Alvin strains against his bonds. She can’t help laughing.

“Stop whining. I’m just getting to your favorite part.”

She lowers herself more so that she’s on all fours and then reaches out with both hands to steady herself on Alvin’s upper thighs as she pushes her chest forward. Thankfully, she’d remembered to apply a bit of lube to her cleavage. The last time they tried without it, they both ended up annoyingly sore. She stops when her chest is hovering right over Alvin’s slick cock. And then she sinks down slowly, allowing it to slide between her breasts.

Alvin lets out a long, desperate groan that tapers off to what Jill thinks might actually be a whimper. Amused, she braces herself against his thighs and starts pushing her chest up and down. Alvin rolls his hips upward desperately, though he can only do so much bound as he is. Jill indulges him and leans closer, letting him take the lead with his limited movements. It’s not surprising when Alvin starts thrusting upward like his life depends on it, setting a frantic pace as he fucks her between her breasts.

“You like that?” Jill asks in an amused tone. “I bet you want to keep going. Keep fucking me until you come all over my chest. Is that what you want?”

Alvin shakes his head.

“Ohhh, I see.” Jill can’t help grinning. “You want to finish in my mouth. Aren’t we greedy, today?”

His only response is to forcefully push his hips up off the bed again. Jill moans obscenely as his cock slides slowly between her breasts. She knows how much he _loves_ to hear her like this. The precome leaking from the head only makes everything better, what with the lack of friction letting Alvin’s length slide further each time he rolls his hips. She eventually pulls back and goes back to sucking the head.

She can tell Alvin’s close when the rhythm of his hips’ movement becomes more erratic. She’s been with him like this enough times to be able to read his body like a book by now. Just as Alvin seems like he’s about to reach his peak, Jill pulls back and gently wraps a hand around the base of his cock.

The muffled cry that elicits from Alvin is even more arousing. She glances up to see his chest heaving as he gnaws on his gag and strains futilely against his restraints. His usually meticulously styled hair sticks to his forehead mottled with sweat as he takes in deep breaths between the fabric in his mouth.

“As if I’d let you come before me.” She chuckles. “If you’re a good boy, I’ll give you what you want so badly.”

She grins when Alvin stops struggling. He’s so predictable sometimes. Not that she minds.

“But if I’m going to do this for you…” She moves up to kiss his stomach. “Then you’re going to have to return the favor, hm?”

The way Alvin shivers amuses her as she kisses her way up his chest leaving flushed skin in her wake. She lingers on his collarbone and takes her time sucking at the skin to leave bruises. It’s tempting to just stay there with her body pressed up against his. This close, she can feel his heart hammering in his chest as the scent of his cologne fills the heated air between them. Nuzzling into his neck, she reaches up to tenderly run a hand from his shoulder up one of his tied up arms.

“So do you think you can do that for me, Al?” She shifts her hips so that her thigh brushes against his erection that’s still begging for release. “You’ve always been so good with that tongue of yours.”

His eager nod is all the answer she needs as she pulls away for a moment to remove her last bit of clothing. Returning to the bed, she sits up on his chest and glances down at him. Seeing Alvin like this never ceases to captivate her. Everywhere else he always makes a point of appearing confident and in control. Yet when they meet like this he’s so willing to give in to anything she suggests.

Jill knows that he’s wearing a mask, too. But she’s always wondered just how many he’s crafted for himself. And each time she sees him, she feels that she gets a little bit more of a glimpse underneath. But even here in bed where they’ve both assumed guises merely for amusement, Jill knows there will always be an unspoken veil of secrecy between them. And it’s for the best, really. The personas she crafts for herself are the only things keeping her alive, after all.

Deciding that it’s been long enough, she brushes her hair out of her face before reaching down and gently removing the gag in Alvin’s mouth.

“Jill,” he gasps, voice rough. “Fuck me. _Please_. I’m so close-”

Laughing, Jill places a finger on his lips to cut him off. “First things first,” she reminds him.

“Mmm… so I just have to be good?”

“Exactly.”

His lips curve into a mischievous grin. “What if I said I’m not in the mood?”

She draws her hand back and without warning slaps him open-handed across the face. Alvin takes it in stride with a grunt, his head turning to the side from the force of it.

“Did I say this was up to you?”

Alvin’s still grinning. With the blindfold on it makes for an amusing effect.

“Shit, I forgot how hard you could do that.” He huffs out a laugh, voice rough. “But you still haven’t convinced me. Suck me off first and I’ll consider-”

Jill slaps him again, this time leaving a red mark across his cheek. She’s met men who had all kinds of odd tastes in bed, but Alvin is different even in that. She’s managed to make him hard just from hitting him like this. It’s amusing that he gets off on it, and she doesn’t mind indulging it. In fact, she quite enjoys playing around with him in a very physical manner like this. Alvin can take it, anyway. That much she knows without a doubt.

“Well, when you put it like that…”

Jill resists the urge to laugh and places a hand over her mouth to stop herself. She’ll never get tired of his irreverent manner even when he knows she’s the one setting the pace. He never backs off, always willing to match her when she ups the ante.

“That’s more like it.”

Jill sits up and scoots forward to reposition herself. Just teasing Alvin up until now has been enough to make her wet between her legs. She can’t help reaching down and sliding a finger up into herself with a soft moan. Everything is so sensitive when she’s riled up like this. Just rubbing at her walls is enough to send a shiver of pleasure up her spine.

“I thought that was my job?” Alvin asks with a tinge of confusion in his voice.

“I don’t know…” She cuts herself off with another moan. “I’m not sure if you’d be that much better. Maybe I should just leave you here and get myself off.”

Even behind the blindfold, she can see Alvin’s brow furrow in doubt.

“And just a minute ago you were saying how much you missed my tongue in you.”

“Did I…?” She gasps before quickly recollecting herself. “Doesn’t sound like you really want it that bad…”

There’s a pause before Alvin speaks again, his tone suddenly completely different.

“Let me taste you, Jill. _Please_. You taste _so_ fucking good, I can’t stop thinking about it. Fuck my mouth all you want,” he begs in a tantalizing voice that she _loves_. It’s cheesy as hell and they both know it, but it’s all part of their little game.

Pulling her fingers out, she reaches down with her other hand to grasp at Alvin’s hair. “Ass,” she hisses before pushing down on Alvin’s mouth. “You’re lucky I even give you this much.”

Anything else on her tongue is cut off by a sharp cry as she feels Alvin lick inside of her. And really, this is a hundred times better than her own fingers. Alvin knows how to drive her crazy as he works her open quickly. It wouldn’t take long for him to get her off like this, but that wouldn’t be as much fun if she didn’t up the stakes a bit.

She yanks his head upward roughly by his hair. “Is that all you’ve got? I really should have just used my fingers.” As if to emphasize her point, she pushes down hard on his mouth.

That just elicits a long, low moan out of Alvin. Jill shudders as the vibrations send another spike of pleasure from the heat building up in her stomach. One thing she loves about Alvin is how he never sticks to the same thing for too long; sometimes thrusting his tongue in and out before changing to lavishing attention on her clit and other places he knows get a reaction out of her. She yanks even harder, forcing his face as close to her as possible. By this point, Alvin’s nose is buried in the folds of skin between her legs as he thrusts his tongue upward again. Jill moans while still maintaining a grip on his hair as he fucks her in earnest. Each time his hot tongue thrusts into her, Jill cries out in pleasure despite having been avoiding being so vocal up until now. After all, this was the role she’d designated for herself in this whole elaborate dance between the two of them. In the moment she almost resents Alvin for being _too_ good that she can’t even stay in character.

It isn’t long before she reaches her peak with a sharp gasp, her body shaking with the intensity of her orgasm. Alvin keeps working her through it, swirling his tongue around inside her until she can’t take it anymore. She lifts herself up to settle on his chest.

Alvin shamelessly licks his lips.

“You taste so fucking _good_ , Jill.” His lips curve into a grin again. “So what was that about preferring your fingers?”

She smiles knowing that he can’t see it.

“You weren’t bad,” she admits.

He laughs again.

Looking down at him laughing despite being tied up and with the remains of her arousal on his lips, she’s hit with an intense fondness for the man beneath her. Being with Alvin has always been enjoyable. Not just in bed like this. But when they met up to have dinner, or when he takes her out to the seahaven to tell her stories from his adventures all around Rieze Maxia. There was an air of mystery to him that she found irresistible despite the dangers of men like him in her current line of work. She knows almost everything that comes out of his mouth is a lie. It's not like half of what she's said to him isn't a lie. The Rats always warned against taking a lover like this. Even so, it's nice to indulge sometimes and pretend that maybe everything between them isn't built on falsehoods. Just like the game they're playing now.

At the very least, they've only shared their real first names with each other. Even that is more than Jill has ever given most people she knows.

Up until now, they had only been meeting up when their schedules allowed for it. But as time has gone on, Jill has started making more time to meet him. Setting aside any day where they can see each other to have dinner, walk around the city, or take pleasure in each other like this. She’s not sure how far this will go, and quite honestly, she doesn’t want to think about it. When she’s with Alvin, it's so much easier to just live in the present. It’s the effect he has on people, she’s noticed. Alvin comes off as so nonchalant, living only in the current moment. In a way, she envies him for that.

She moves to the end of the bed to gently untie Alvin’s ankles.

“So have I been good enough?” Alvin asks.

Jill makes an exaggerated ‘hmm’ noise.

“Well, I’m always up for another round,” he suggests.

This time she really does laugh. “You’re the worst, you know that?”

“Awww, that’s the nicest thing you’ve said about me all day.”

Shaking her head, she crawls forward and positions herself over his thighs. The whole farce usually does fall apart toward the end. Not that either of them really care.

Reaching to the side, she finds the bottle of lube and adds more into her hand before reaching down to wrap her hand around Alvin’s slowly softening cock.

“Oh _shit_ ,” he manages to get out between gritted teeth.

Jill mercilessly twists her hand, smiling to herself as she feels his length stiffen. She’d prefer him to be properly prepared before she goes on.

“You really think we need more lube?” Another grin. “Maybe I’m too big for-”

His remark is cut off with a sharp gasp as Jill suddenly sinks down on his cock without warning. It’s one way to shut him up, she thinks to herself as he fills her completely. After that, though, coherent thought becomes much more difficult. She’ll never get tired of the sensation of being full like this. Intense heat and pleasure rush up from where their bodies meet, and she forces herself to close her eyes to savor the moment.

It takes a moment for Alvin to catch his breath. “Fuck. _Fuck_. Warn me next time you do that-”

She raises herself up until it’s just the head inside of her before pushing down hard again. Alvin’s back arches off the bed as he cries out in a mix of pleasure and surprise.

“Shut up and move. Or I’ll do it myself.”

“Fine, fine,” he gasps out breathlessly as he obeys her command by rolling his hips upward as much as he can in his current position. With his legs now free, he thrusts up into her in earnest.

Jill pushes downward in time with his hips while keeping one hand on the bed and the other on his chest for leverage. Meeting his thrusts with just as much enthusiasm, Jill rides Alvin relentlessly until the bed is creaking from the force of their movements. She cries out in pleasure each time he drives into her, the sense of being filled each time unspeakably delightful.

It isn’t long before Alvin pushes up into her with as much force as he can muster and comes. His back arches off the bed and his bound arms struggle against the headboard as he cries out between clenched teeth. Jill moans as she’s filled with a slick warmth. Breathing heavily, Alvin settles back on the bed with a groan. She rides him mercilessly for a bit longer until she comes with a loud moan, her walls contracting around his softening cock.

It takes a few moments as she settles down from her high before she musters up the energy to push herself up and crawl forward on the bed to untie Alvin’s arms. The old scarf comes undone and Alvin sighs in relief as he pulls his arms forward. There’s red marks on his wrists, though that’s something he’s long since gotten used to. Warm and sated, Jill settles on the bed next to him. She reaches up to place her hands on both sides of his face and captures his lips in an aggressive kiss. Even with them both as exhausted as they are, Jill can’t help pushing against him and forcing her tongue into his mouth. Alvin moans enthusiastically in response as he brings an arm down to wrap around her waist.

When she breaks the kiss, she tenderly removes Alvin’s blindfold. For the first time since earlier in the evening, she sees brown eyes staring back into her own in a heated gaze. The intensity of it catches her off guard and she feels something stir in her stomach. Something aside from the warmth of the afterglow.

“You’re going to be the death of me some day, you know that?” Alvin whispers against her lips. His voice is wrecked and Jill can’t help being proud of herself for pushing him that far.

She snuggles closer with a smile. “You asked for it.”

“Mmm…” Alvin tightens his hold on her waist. “I didn’t say I’d mind.”

Laughing, Jill slips an arm over his shoulder. “It _was_ a lot of fun. Even if you broke character a few times.”

“I can’t help it,” he admits with a chuckle. “But I’ll never get tired of you on top of me like that.” He pauses before adding, “Even if you hit really hard.”

“You’re the one that gets off on it.”

“So you’ll hit harder next time?”

“If you want me to.”

Alvin pulls her close into another enthusiastic kiss. “Of course.”

Settling her head beneath his chin, she presses her lips to his skin with a smile. “I’ll never get you, Al.”

And that’s the way it should be, really. Even now, lying so close like this, she knows there’s so much hidden between them. Things they’ll both never reveal to each other. Things they can’t reveal.

Yet she’s starting to wonder what it would be like if that wasn’t the case. A dream that she knows is foolish and unrealistic, but a dream nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wish the game had elaborated on their past relationship. It was a lot of fun exploring how things could have been like between them in the past.


End file.
